


Драконы точно хуже комаров

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: В мир физики [1]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Art, Digital Art, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fan Comics, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Canon, neverwinter nights 2 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Хэдканон: волшебники изучают физику. Казалось бы, они изучают магию - с физикой они должны разобраться в два счета... Но вы видели эти задачи?
Series: В мир физики [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Драконы точно хуже комаров

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
